Crimson Arts improved
by Snagiyo Summara
Summary: Hey I belive that I've fixed this story and hopefully its better than the first version. Somethings going on in Konoha and its not good and whats with all the blood. Naruto/Hinata/Temari. Not entirely sure what to put for genre.
1. The Beggining

_**Me: Hey there everybody Snagiyo here. Well this is the renewed version of Crimson arts hope it a little better to read than the first one since it only got one review, not that I'm complaining , but thanks to that person I was able to pull out this renewed story.**_

_**Naruto: It defiantly needed it.**_

_**Me: You shut up or else.**_

_**Naruto: Or else what?**_

_**Me: Or else, I'll make you wear a neon pink jumpsuit, that and no ramen.**_

_**Naruto: NNNNOOOO I'm sorry I'll behave I swear just anything but that.**_

_**Me: That what I thought, anyway heres Crimson Arts new and improved. Now Naruto if you would.**_

**_Naruto: Snagiyo Sumara does not own any of Naruto or company. Only OCs, and a few Jutsus._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

"_Mindscape_"

"**_Demon/Summon_**"

"**Jutsus"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crimson Arts

CH 1 The Beginning

It was a dark night in Konoha. Everyone was a sleep except for the Godamaime who, for some reason, couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.

The blonde pig-tailed woman just couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was out there watching, watching their every move.

"Lady Tsunade is everything all right?" Asked a young black haired woman who had a small pig at her side.

"Everything is fine Shizune I just had a weird feeling that's all. Now go back to sleep, but before you go call a few squads for a mission report in the morning. I just need to be sure about something. Oh and make sure to close the door would you? You never know when someone might to just waltz in here without permission, especially with people like Jiriya and Kakashi around" Tsunade said while growling that last part just visualizing the event.

"As you wish lady Tsunade, good night, umm do you want anyone specific you want on this mission that I should summon?" Asked Shizune as she started to close the door.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'll have Kakashi's squad, and that team from Suna, along with some of the others from Kurenai's, Asuma's and Gia's squads." Tsunade informed

"As you wish Lady Tsunade anything else?" Shizune asked still closing the door.

"Hia actually make sure that Naruto gets a mission before this one tomorrow. He needs to go to Suna and pick up the team from there and escort them here." Added Tsunade

"Hia" was the last thing Shizune said before closing the door. Tsunade continued to stare out of her window and asked herself

"What's out there what could it possibly want here...I don't like this not one bit" she then closed her window and headed for her bed asking herself that same question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST OF KONOHA

"Heh, heh, heh." "Gah, ugh, dah, ugh." "You fool did you actually think that you could take me on, tch, you poor fool heh, heh. No matter where I go there's always someone fool enough to think that they can actually stand a chance against me... Pesky vermin... NOW DIE." Said a voice.

"Gugh, ugh, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" was all that was heard before blood was spilled all over the area.

The ground flooded with rives of blood, tree limbs drenched and dripping in blood, the once lush green leafs were now crimson red.

"Ahh such a beautiful site I just love the site of blood, the look of its crimson glow, and its so sweet taste. Oh how I love the site of blood. Uh hu, hu, hu, ah, he, he, he AAAAHHHH HA HA HA HA AAAAHHHH HA HA HAAAA." Said the voice as it echoed through out the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BACK AT KONOHA

"_**Hey kit we need to talk**_" said a voice

"Huh uh what geez damn fox why can't he ever just let me sleep" said a still very sleepy Naruto.

Naruto was about to enter his mindscape when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer when he felt a hand grab his wrist "huh oh it jut you" Naruto said a little surprised by the reaching hand

"Where are you going?" Asked a shy voice.

"Just answering the door thats all now go back to sleep" Naruto said giving the girl a small kiss on her forehead. He then walked towards the door while sneaking a kunai under his robe just in case.

"Who is it?" The blonde asked cautiously.

"Its me Shizune. May I please come in?" Shizune asked in a quiet tone. At that time Naruto started to unlock his door and crack it open to see if it was who she said she was, and then opened the door.

"Hey Shizune what can I do for ya?" Asked the blonde.

"Umm, Lady Tsunade a mission for you in the morning just wanted to let you know." She informed. "Heh, all right, it's about time. I'll make sure to tell Sasake, and Sakura." Said a now excited blonde.

"Uhhh, actually Lady Tsunade asked for you to do it yourself said you would be more familiar with the mission status." Shizune informed. "Oh, uhhh, okay thanks. Well good night. Naruto said before closing the door.

"Uhhh, Naruto wait a sec." Shizune said quickly. "Yeah" answered "uhhh...nothing, good night and good luck tomorrow." Shizune said in a very shaky tone before she walked away. "Hmmm wonder what that was about" Naruto thought to himself before he closed the door and went back to bed.

"_**Hey kit we still need to talk**__._" said the voice of the fox_. _"Gah can't it wait till morning? I need to get some sleep in before that mission." Asked an agitated blonde. "I suppose if you're not dead by then." The fox said in a deep tone. "Gah, Fine" Naruto said knowing that the fox wouldn't stop nagging until he talked with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto was then standing in front of a giant cage with a piece of paper that said "seal" at the top

"_What is it_?" Asked the blonde getting annoyed.

"_**I sensed a strong chakra, Before that woman came up, but it was a chakra I've never felt before. It was like nothing but the pure intent to kill, then it just vanished, So I couldn't get an exact fix on it, but I do know this its somewhere here in Konoha. So I would be careful on your little mission tomorrow**__." _Said the fox in a serious tone.

"_Got it, so Kyubii now can I go to sleep_?" Naruto asked. the fox just nodded and Naruto appeared back in his bed and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OUTSIDE NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Shizune was now at an alley repeatedly punching the wall. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Shizune cursed still punching the wall and tears flowing down her face.

"Why, why is it that I can never say it I want to so badly, but I can't ever say those god-forsaken words. AAAAHHHH DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I SAY IT ITS SO SIMPLE NARUTO I'M YOUR." She stopped when her fist was stopped midway from the wall. She looked to see who had stopped her to see a one eyed man with gravity defying hair and his headband covering his left eye.

"What do you want Kakashi, and what are you doing here shouldn't you be at home reading your damn book?" Shizune questioned the masked man pulling her hand out of his.

"How do you think he would react?" Kakashi asked in a somewhat serious tone. "Huh" Shizune responded "how do you think Naruto would react knowing the truth?" Kakashi asked more clearly. There was a long pause before finally Shizune broke the silence with small sobs.

"W-well... w-what should... I-I do t-then... just wait and... and l-let him find out... find out on his own, huh, is that it... then him knowing that no one... that no one ever told him the truth... IS THAT WHAT I SHOULD, DO JUST NOTHING AT ALL?!" Shizune stated in sobs. She then fell to her knee's tears streaming down her face. She was then shocked at what happened next when Kakashi kneeled down and pulled her to him in a hug in a surprisingly none perverted way. Shizune then just cried and cried into his shoulder.

"Its okay everything will be just fine. Naruto will learn the truth just not yet, not now, you just need to wait a little longer." Kakashi said trying to comfort the sobbing woman.

"I-I just want to tell him...tell him everything so badly. It feels like...if I don't tell him the hole in my heart will just keep getting more and more filled with sorrow and guilt and despair. I...I...I just don't know how much longer I can stand it." Shizune sobbed.

" I know, but just bear with it just a little longer. Now come on lets get you back to your room and get your hand bandaged up." Kakashi said as he lifted the now calmed Shizune to her feet. The two then walked to the Hokage Tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TIME SKIP TWO DAYS

"Kuso, kuso, kuso. I can't be late, not for a mission ,AAAHHH." Yelled a frantic spiky headed blonde Naruto who was running at full speed to the Hokage's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Where the hell's Naruto? The Hokage was expecting us at least thirty-minutes ago." Complained a very annoyed pink haired banshee.

"I don't see why your surprised, he's late almost as much as Kakashi, speaking of which where is Kakashi?" Asked a raven-haired boy.

"I met him earlier today said he had an "errand" to run or something." Said an even more annoyed pink haired girl.

"HHHEEEYYY, ugh, hu, hu, hu sorry I'm late. I had a, uhhh, rough night." Said an out of breath Naruto. "Oh really doing what?" asked the now suspicious banshee. "Uhhh you know just some training, a few new jutsus here and there you know the usual." Naruto answered in a kind of rehearsed tone. "Oh really?" Question a very doubting pink banshee as she was looking Naruto over.

Just by looking at him she could tell he wasn't telling something. His hair was messier than usual, he had a small blush on his face, and his half of his clothes were on backwards, but the most noticeable thing was a couple of what looked like bite marks on his neck, which caused the banshee to show a smirk.

"So if you were training then whats this?" She asked pointing to the marks on Naruto's neck. "Uhhh, well thats simple I, uhhh, just, uhhh, hey lets go see about that mission shall we." Said a now Panicking Naruto who quickly ran to the Godaime office. "Hey Naruto, gah he's so annoying." She said before ran after the blonde.

"So why are you late?" Asked an agitated Tsunade. "Oh boy." sighed the black-haired Shizune with Ton-Ton the pig in her arms.

"Uhhh, hey Shizune what happened to your hand?" Naruto asked looking at the bandages on Shizune's hand. "Oh, this it's nothing. I just hit a training dummy too hard and busted a few knuckles nothing serious." Shizune answered assuring him that everything was all right. "All right if you say so. So Baa-Chan whats the mission this time?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched a little on the old comment but lat it pass... For now "you still didn't answer MY question. Why are you late?" Tsunade asked again.

"Naruto had a rough night of "training" so he accidentally slept in" Sakura answered with a smirk motioning for Tsunade to look at Naruto's neck. "Oh, I see" Tsunade said. At this time everyone had a huge smirk on his face except for Shizune whose eye was twitching for some reason.

Naruto blushing as red as a certain Hyugga girl decided to change the subject. "So whats the mission already?" Naruto asked still red as hell. "Just a simple recon thats all." Tsunade answer her serious face back on.

"WHAT! RECON, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU CALLED ME HERE FOR A FUCKING RECON! Gah if I knew that I COULDHAVE STAYED WITH HIN**-"** Naruto stopped himself their by covering his mouth before he said anything else.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sakura shouted her eyes almost popping out of here head from what she heard "UHHH, NOTHING, I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING WAS JUST COMPLAINING ABOUT THE MISSION THAT ALL." Naruto answered franticly. Sakura was fuming, Sasuke and Tsunade quirked an eyebrow while Shizunes twitched at a higher rate for still unknown reasons.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?" Sakura said with veins popping out from all over her face. "Uhhh, did I miss something here?" Asked a man in a mask who had just walked in reading orange book.

"Nothing much. We just found out that Naruto slept with someone, and Sakura was about to beat the shit out of him." Said an unusually calm Sasuske.

"And your not freaking out like the rest?" Kakashi asked in the same calm tone. "Heh, are you kidding I get to watch Naruto get his ass kicked for free, why would I do anything to stop the entertainment?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Kakashi merely went back to reading his book turning the page.

"Cut it out you two this isn't the time, or place. Now your mission will take place at the gates of the Konoha forest. You will scout the entire area for any thing out of the ordinary. If you find any thing you are to report it back to me is that clear." Tsunade said in a stern voice. "Hia" everyone responded in unison before they started to leave. "One more thing before you go there will be four other squads accompanying you on this mission." Tsunade said before they left.

At that moment Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit, Please don't say Kurenai's squad please anyone ,but them Please Kami-sama for once in my life have a little pity on me, please just this once." Naruto thought to himself while starting to sweat.

"Kakashi did you get them?" Tsunade asked "Yeah I got them. Come on in you guys." Kakashi said as some people started to come in.

The first to enter was a boy with a green chunnin vest with a fish net shirt underneath, black hair and black pants, his facial expression showed that he didn't have a care in the world. "Uh, how troublesome. Today seemed so peaceful today too." said the boy lazily.

The next person to walk in was another boy who had a tan jacket with the hood up, a small dog hung from the top of the coat. "Man, what could be so important to interrupt our training" said the dog boy being followed by a bark from the dog.

"Okay so far so good, as long as the next few people are not who I think I'm safe." Naruto thought to himself.

The next to walk in was a girl with jet-black hair, a light almost white jacket, and her eyes were almost completely white. "Damn it" Naruto thought to himself as he started a nervous twitch. "Hmmm, well, well." Sakura thought to herself.

"Okay its still all right just as long as she keeps cool I'm still good just as long as the other one doesn't show up I just might live a while longer." Naruto thought to himself again as someone else walked in.

A blonde girl with her hair tied in a quadruple ponytail, she also had a giant fan on her back, she wore a light blue coat that covered her neck to the middle of her thigh, and fishnets on her arms and legs. "Double damn it" Naruto thought his twitch getting really bad. "Huh, wait, what" Sakura thought.

"Hey Blonde." said the girl with the fan. Naruto simply waved then the other girl with the white eyes said "H-hi Nar-Naru-Naruto." stuttered the white-eyed girl. Naruto just waved again.

"Where are the others?" Tsunade asked. "They'll join us later. They were either running errands, or were somewhere I couldn't find them." Kakashi answered. "I see. Well no matter since your all here Kakashi and his team will explain the mission." Tsunade said dismissing them from her office. "Wait a minute I have a question. If you don't mind me asking why is Temari of Suna doing here? Sakura asked.

"Because I requested for here and her team to assist on this mission" Tsunade answered. "Well how did she get here?" Sakura asked. "Ask him" Tsunade asked pointing to Naruto who was trying to sneak out.

At this time Naruto was in a real panic almost drenched in his own nervous sweat.

"Well how did she get here?" Sakura asked again this time to Naruto. "Well uhhh, to answer your question it was uhhh, like this." Naruto answered then ran with all the strength he could muster.

"HEY YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE" Sakura shouted and started running after him followed by the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN KONOHA

It was outside the Hokage's office, and everything was peaceful until everyone heard what sounded like a stamped followed by an ear-shattering scream. **"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUT OF THE WAY, COMING THROUGH, MOVE IT MAN, ENDANGERED NINJA COMIN THROUGH, CLEAR A PATH PEOPLE!" Screamed a frantic Naruto who was running like hell from one incredibly pissed off pink banshee.

When he was about a mile or so away from the Hokage's office he looked back to see if he lost her. Thats when he saw a giant dust cloud. Which in the front of the dust cloud was his worst nightmare. **"**NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO**" **yelled a pissed Sakura. "AAAAHHHH, OOOHHH SSSHHHIIITTT. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SSSHHHIIITTT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Yelled a even more frantic Naruto who tried to escape, but all in vain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 GRUESOME MINUTES LATER

When everyone caught up with Naruto and Sakura they just stood and watched as Sakura beat the shit out of Naruto. As this was happening Sasuke was trying to hold a straight face. After the beating was over Naruto was laying on the ground a bloody mess black and purple everywhere. The white-eyed girl and the girl with the fan went to help Naruto up.

"Hey Sakura what was that about?" Asked the white-eyed girl in an aggressive tone. "Yeah Pinkie there wasn't any call for that." Stated the fan girl angrily.

"What are you guys talking about? he deserved that. I mean he probably drugged you two to sleep with him." Sakura stated "Thats all we did is sleep we didn't do nothing else." The white-eyed girl said angrily. "Well why was he all nervous , and those marks on his neck?" Asked Sakura " Yeah we kissed and made out a little, but thats it." The white-eyed girl said getting more aggressive. "Well why didn't he just say something?" "Because he knew you guys would rush to conclusion. Maybe if you actually knew him for himself and not for how you know him, he might be more open." Answered the white-eyed girl who was very upset. "Ummmm I'm sorry." Sakura said. "Humph, you should be." the fan girl said.

"So Temari, where's your brothers?" Asked Sasuke. "There probably out around the city somewhere." Answered Temari. "WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Don't worry Garra isn't going to try and kill anyone he has really changed since that fight he had with Naruto. He's become more... caring." Temari said there was a moment of silence as everyone was shocked at what she just said.

"Ugh" Said a now conscience Naruto. "Naruto" the two girls said in unison "ugh, oh hi Temari, Hinata how's it going." Naruto said to the two girls. the two girls smiled then Naruto looked up at his surroundings when he saw Sakura he yelped a little and hid behind the two girls.

"Ummmm, Naruto I-I'm really sorry for accusing you of what I thought you did." Sakura said. "Its okay I'm use to it." Naruto said coming out from behind the two girls.

"By the way Naruto. Garra wanted me to give this to you. Its his version of a peace treaty between the two of you." Temari the girl with the fan said giving Naruto a scroll. "All right, uhhh thanks." Naruto said taking the scroll. "So Naruto. If I may be so bold to ask whats the relationship between you three." Asked Kakashi. "None of your business ero-sensai." Answered Naruto. "Well its probably not much. Since there only still in the kissing stage." Said the dog boy. "Hey shut it Kiba." The white-eyed Hinata said. "Whoa thats new Hinata has never talked like that before." Kiba the dog boy thought in total shock especially since she didn't stutter.

"Well actually who said anything about us only at just the kissing stage." Temari said with a smirk and rubbing Naruto's chest and Hinata rubbing his cheek while their other hands were around his waist.

"Naruto" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. "Come on Naruto-kun" Hinata said breathing onto his neck. "Yeah lets go get you patched up" Temari said doing the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Well how was that was it any better than the first one I hope so. Well I suppose thats all for the moment ch 2 is up next. See Ya Then.**

**Ja Ne. **


	2. A New Power

**Me: Hello readers it is I Snagiyo Sumara, and I have come to you with the next chapter for Crimson Arts, you'll like this part Naruto.**

**Naruto: Really why is that?**

**Me: Oh you'll see.**

**Naruto: (grumbles to self)**

**Me: I hope you readers out there will like this chapter.**

**Lee: DYNAMIC ENTRY!!**

**Naruto: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Me: LEE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR DAMN VOLUME!! Geez.**

**Lee: I AM TRULY SORRY AND TO PROVE THAT I SHALL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND ALL OF KONOHA!**

**Me : Its O.K. Lee just tone it down a notch or it's no more spandex.**

**Lee: YES, err, yes sir.**

**Me: Thats better, now tell the readers the usual phrase.**

**Lee: Snagiyo Sumara does not own any Naruto or co.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Normal speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_Mindscape_"

"_**Demon/Summon**_"

"**Jutsus"**

CH 2: A NEW POWER.

Naruto, Hinata, and Temari were walking down the streets of Konoha with Sakura and the rest close behind. "Man, every time I think I've got that guy figured out, something happens and he always does something totally different then I think he would do" sighed a pink haired Sakura with an agitated tone. "Well he wasn't called Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle-headed surprise ninja for nothing" A white haired cyclops said while reading his prized Icha Icha Paradise book. "I still can't believe he's got two women though, the lucky bastard." Said a boy with a dog on his head who replied with a simple "ruff".

"GAH, I can't believe this, first I get an escort mission, and then I get some damn Recon. When am I going to get some real missions" complained a still sore Naruto from the beating he got from Sakura. He was able to walk, but not very well from half of Sakura's blows being to his ...weak spot.

"Stop complaining Dope, you've been asking for a mission so now you got one, so shut up already." Sasuke stated getting annoyed at the blonde's constant whining.

Naruto started to glare daggers at Sasuke when Temari said "besides Blondy I kinda enjoyed the escort" while she was wrapping her hands around Naruto's neck with a smirk across her face. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I'm still confused, I mean who, when, GAH WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON." Asked a very frantic Sakura.

"Theres nothing going on." Naruto said starting to sweat again. This reaction caused Temari and Hinata to giggle a the blonde's distress. "Hm, hm, Whats a matter Naruto-kun. Theres no need to be shy I'm sure that you're not the only one, I'm sure that they've done it two" Temari said still laughing and making Naruto blush.

"Uhhh, Naruto What is she Talking about" Sakura asked cracking her Knuckles making Naruto to afraid to answer "Naruto" she said getting closer when

"DYNAMIC ENTRY." "AAAHHH LEE what are ya trying to do give me a heart attack" "Sakura-chan in the day or in the night your beauty never falters" Lee said in response in his dramatic tone.

As Sakura was getting back into her composure Naruto started to laugh softly and got a little louder until he was laughing as much as Temari was. "Whats so funny" Sakura asked a little confused. "Do you mean aside from the blush you've got on you face" Naruto answered still laughing. Everyone suddenly looked and saw the blush.

"Look Sakura I may not be book smart, but I can read people better than any book, and I've got to say your book is very interesting especially the chapter of last night's events." Naruto said with a almost sinister smirk.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked nervously. Naruto only responded with a small laugh and said "Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." What happened next freaked Sakura out the most. She looked at Naruto's eyes and they began to change.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but when she looked again, she saw that it was real. When Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes again she didn't see the usual ocean blue, but instead pitch black in his eyes, she also saw two thin red lines in the center of his eyes making an x.

"What the hell" Sakura asked sounding a little creeped out. Naruto just smirked and said "it's a little technique that I've been developing."

Sakura just continued to stare at the eyes, she just couldn't look away for some reason. Then after she finally blinked from keeping her eyes open for too long she found herself standing in complete darkness until she finally heard someone's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MINDSCAPE

"_So this is your mind, huh? Geez, I thought my mind was strange. Lets see heres a section on Jutsus, one for history, and whats this? A section entirely of personals_." He then opens a door leading into a room filled videotapes. He lets out a low whistle as he enters and starts to look around.

"_Hmmm, what do we have here_?" Naruto asked to himself when he noticed that Sakura followed him in and asked "_uhhh, Naruto just where are we exactly_?" Naruto again just smirk and said "_I already said it when you got here, we're in your mind_" Sakura stood there shocked at what he just said and then asked "_yeah you also said that my mind was strange, strange how_?"

"_Well for one, You have pink lining on almost everything_" pointing at the walls, tables, shelves, etc. "_Second, you've got pictures of you hugging Sasuke-teme in a pile over there_" pointing at the pictures of Sakura hugging Sasuke over in a corner."_Finally, you've, uhhh got a few small pictures of Bushy Brows._" Naruto answered getting a weird face from the last part, and also causing Sakura to blush so hard you could swear she was glowing. Naruto was laughing his ass off watching Sakura until she said

"_Humph, and I guess your mind is filled with fields lined with all kinds of pretty flowers and sunshine with cute little woodland creatures._" Naruto's voice stopped his movement's stop dead in there tracks he didn't say a word. everything was silent almost like a graveyard. "_Uhhh, Naruto_" all of a sudden a huge chill went down Sakura's spine as she felt a killing intent of what felt like a crazed maniac, that vanished as quickly as it came. There was silence until she heard Naruto speak

"_Sakura... I'm not the same deadlast you knew from the academy. I've become much stronger, especially from the training from Ero-sannin, so you can mock me all you want, but._" silence again filled the air until Naruto turned his head and said "_if you ever think you know anything about me or even think you know everything there is to know about me, I will make you regret it._" Sakura was stunned at what she was hearing was Naruto actually threatening her, but her shock was just starting as she listened to the rest of his words.

"_Sakura, you think you know me. you think that you know everything there is to know about me. Well thats were your dead wrong theres more to me than you'll ever know. In fact... you'll never know me... the true me._" At this time he was facing Sakura his fists shaking and his eyes in a deep glare."_You... you... YOU WON'T EVER KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME._"

There was another long silence as those words echoed through Sakura's head as she just stood there a stared at Naruto she saw all of the anger, and sadness in his usually bright cerulean eyes as they were cover in a haze of hurt. "_Naruto._"

"_Just be warned that if you ever say anything like that around me... You will regret it. So it would be wise of you to keep. Your. Mouth. Shut._" Was what Naruto finished with as he walked off and continued looking through Sakura's memories.

Sakura finally fell to her knees as he finished and felt small tears run down her cheeks as she processed everything that Naruto just said while thinking to herself could this really be her Naruto, the one who would always be yelling about being Hokage, or talking about ramen.

"_**You'll have to excuse the kit.**_" Sakura looked to see a man standing besides her. "_**He gets a little upset when people try to meddle in his personal life.**_" Sakura listened to the man and looked him over.

He was probably about 6"2' he had long red hair that came to about the middle of his back. He wore a crimson red coat with the kanji for fox on the chest, under that he wore a black shirt. He wore black ANBU pants with silver lines going down the sides. But to Sakura the most noticeable part of the man was his eyes. They were red with a slit pupil that was black.

"_**But, the kits had a rough life so he doesn't want any one else to hate him for who they say him to be. He wants people to see him for himself.**_" After listening to the man she asks the man "_ummm sorry if I seem rude, but, uhhh, just who are you, what are you doing here and what do you mean a rough life?_" The man lifts his hand to count off Sakura's questions. "_**1. None of your business. 2. I go where he goes.**_" Pointing at Naruto who was still looking through the tapes. "_**And 3. you really don't want to know.**_" The Man answered. "_**Putting it in a simple term it was like living in hell itself only ten times worse.**_" The man added which made Sakura wince.

"_Ahhh here we go_" Naruto said gaining the attention of the two. "_Now lets just see what happens in the events of last night shall we?_"

At that moment as soon as he slid the tape into the slot beside him the TV in front of them turned on and showed it was night time two figures were standing in a forest next to a river bank, after looking closer the group saw that it was Sakura and...Lee? Everything was silent until the Sakura from the memory said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LAST NIGHTS MEMORIES

"Umm I've really enjoyed the last few days with you Lee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MINDSCAPE

Sakura was watching her memory with slight worry and awe that this was happening. while the red man and Naruto were sitting to the side have some popcorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BACK TO MEMORY

"Sakura-chan every second I spend with you brings me nothing but pure happiness and joy" Lee from the memory said dramatically but still not yelling.

Memory Sakura smiled with a slight blush forming on her face. "Well I better get going my parents will worry if I'm out for too long, so I guess I'll see you la-mpgh" Sakura was interrupted by Lee bringing her into a kiss.

She was a little shocked at first, but soon started to kiss back deepening the kiss. Lee then broke the kiss and started at her jaw line, sensing her arousal he continued on down to her neck, he stopped at the top of her shirt when he heard Sakara.

"Please Lee-kun" Lee looked up at Sakura. "Don't stop" she pleaded. Lee stood straight facing Sakura and said

"Sakura-chan." and kissed her lips again allowing their tongues to battle each other for dominance while unbuttoned her shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MINDESCAPE

The TV then went blank as the memory ended. Sakura was still staring at the screen with a blush that just about covered her entire body. While the red headed man just stood there and said the only thing he could "_**Whoa**_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Sakura Blinked and all of a sudden she was back in the streets of Konoha, and saw everyone looking at a hysterical Naruto rolling on the ground while holding his sides from laughing his ass off .

"Ummm, and just what may I ask is so funny Blonde" Temari questioned. "AAAAAAHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA, OOOHHH MAN, THAT WAS JUST TOO GOOD. HA, HA, HA." Naruto said hysterically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Temari asked again. Naruto just couldn't stop laughing so he just pointed at Sakura then at Lee.

Temari just stared confused at Sakura the to Lee, when it finally dawned her, she started to smile, then she started to snicker, then she giggled a little, and finally just burst out laughing joining Naruto on the ground. Hinata was behind the two and figured it out before Temari and it took every ounce of wheelpower she had to not join them on the ground.

"What the hell is so funny." Kakashi thought to himself. he then looked at where Naruto was pointing, it took him a minute, but he finally got it, but when he did.

"OH KAMI" He said and then turned to Sakura with his one visible eye looking as though it would pop out at any second. "SAKURA PLEASE, TELL ME YOU DIDN'T, DEAR KAMI TELL ME YOU DIDN'T" He asked as if the world was about to end.

Sakura then did something no one would ever see her do. First she pushed her two index fingers together and then sheepishly said while scratching the back of her head.

"Ummm, it kind of depends on what you mean." Kakashi turned white as a ghost and without warning... Ran like hell screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFES! THE REIGN OF GIA IS UPON US! KAMI HELP US ALL!" Everyone just stared, except Naruto and Temari who were still holding there sides laughing, at where Kakashi was then at him running down every alley way roof top and street corner he saw while still screaming that same phrase.

"Well that was entertaining, now if you'll excuse us." Hinata said as she picked up the two on the ground. "The mission isn't till two days from now so theres plenty of time for you all to get supplies, so untill then I guess we'll see you all later" she said as she walked away dragging the two with her leaving everyone there wondering the same thing. "What the hell was that about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: So, was it any good. sorry I had to leave it at that, but don't worry the rest is under way. **

**Naruto: Hey whats the big idea what about my big scene.**

**Me: Look like I said I'll make up for it o.k. the next chapter will defiantly have your "big scene" in it all right, and besides I gave you a new power so you better be happy with just that.**

**Naruto: Humph, yeah well my next big scene better be good.**

**Me: What was that.**

**Naruto: Nothing.**

**Me: Tch, keep up that attitude and you can kiss your scene good bye. Well anyway please review this chapter just press the little purple button.**

**Sayonara.**


	3. A New Face and a Proposition

_**Me: Hello once again my dear readers Snagiyo here to show to you the third installment of my Crimson Arts story.**_

_**Naruto: About time to. Do you realize how long it takes you to update these damn stories of yours.**_

_**Me: O.K. O.K. I kind of deserve that remark, but it not as easy as it looks making these stories.**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, yeah whatever just make sure that you don't disappoint the readers.**_

_**Me: As if I would ever try to do that. Oh btw thanks to those of you who sent me a review. I enjoy all the compliments. Also to those who want Sakura dead...I'll see what I can do. Also if theres any one who knows where I can get some of the Japanese names for the jutsus, it would greatly be appreciated because I'm not to sure on how to spell or say a lot of them.**_

_**Naruto: Didn't you mention something about a special scene in this chapter.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, well thats for me to know and the audience to read and find out. I hope you like it.**_

_**Naruto: Snagiyo does not own me or any of the other Naruto characters, only his own characters and some of his own jutsus.**_

_**Me: (sniff) (sniff) it's not fair, it's just not fair, curse you cruel world.**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Legend_

"_Speech"_

"_Thought"_

"_Mindscape_"

"**Jutsus**"

"_**Demon/Summons**_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CH 3: A New Face and a Proposition.

We now see ourselves in the room of one Uzamaki Naruto. It was a simple looking little home all except a few holes in the wall, some broke windows. Although the electricity still worked, there were a few chairs, a table in the kitchen, and some couches, and a bed...otherwise it was a somewhat decent living place.

Hinata was the first of the three to enter into the apartment followed by Naruto and Temari who were still snickering about today's earlier event with Sakura and Lee. The two women sat at the couch while Naruto sat in one of the living room chairs.

"Man, I still can't believe it of all the people" Temari said still snickering.

"Yeah I know Sakura and Lee hahahaha" laughs Naruto

"Well at least it seems that she gave up on Sasuke...finally" Hinata says muttering the last part.

"True, At least that gets rid of two annoyances" Temari says finally calm enough to speak normally.

"Annoyance one being Sakuras constant bragging and asking Teme on a date." Hinata stats.

"Annoyance two Lee continuously yelling at the top of his lungs 'FLAMES OF YOUTH', and asking Sakura to date him" Stats Naruto.

Everyone nodded at the statements made and then there was a slight silence then the wind mistress broke the silence.

"You know a lot of people thought the same thing of us"

The Hyuga Heir and blond jinchuuriki turn to face Temari both with smiles on their faces as they all remembered how this strange relationship came to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback no jutsu.

_Naruto along with his temporary team placement, which consisted of teammates Hinata Hyuga, Shino Auburame, and Kurenai Yuhi as sensei. They were given a mission to help escort a carrier to Suna and protect him from bandits, thieves, and the like._

"_So how much longer till we get to Suna" asked Hinata_

"_Soon it should be just a few miles ahead" answered Kurenai_

"_Well hopefully we'll get there soon, cause so far we haven't seen a single bandit, thief, or missing nin all fu-" Naruto quickly change what he was about to say when he heard a low growl from Hinata who didn't care to much for foul language. "Uhhh flipping day" He sighed in relief when Hinata gave a thankful nod and looked back to the path._

_Hinata changed a lot over the years. She hardly ever stuttered anymore and stood up for herself more often, and her self confidence has went though the roof since she started getting help from Naruto and the others. _

_They've all been traveling for a while now and they just pass through the border to Wind country. Now they were traveling in heat and sand with no trees or forests in site._

"_Jeez how do they survive in this environment" Asked the blonde to no one in particular_

"_Stop complaining, jeez, besides Suna is only a mile or so away, I can smell it, and oddly the smell of a raccoon?" said a somewhat confused Kiba._

_Naruto thought for a moment "Raccoon? Oh shit, that could only mean" his thought were interrupted by a giant wave of sand heading straight for him_

_Along with a shout of "YO UZUMAKI" which came from the top of the wave. _

_Unfortunately for our blonde haired hero everyone but him was able to doge the wave while he was still standing there. _

"_Ah shit, it official now I really hate desserts" stated Naruto as the wave of sand collapsed on top of him._

Flashback no jutsu Kai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We refind our friends in the small apartment of one Naruto Uzumaki. the two blondes a one Hyuga are currently having a good laugh at the event of their flashback.

"Man do you remember how long it took us to dig me out of there" chuckled Naruto

"Yeah" chuckled the two women, but the laughing stopped when they heard a knock at the door. They then heard a voice.

"Excuse me, but is this the Uzumaki residence" asked the voice. The three occupants in the room didn't recognize the voice so they waited to see if the voice would say anything else. "I'm looking for a Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to speak for a friend of mine, and I'm not a villager so you don't need to worry about a mob." the voice said again

"The doors open" Naruto said, but for a precaution he hid some clones around the room, as he still wasn't sure of a threat.

The door opened to reveal a boy about their age maybe a year or two older. He had short flat brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a black long sleeve with a black coat over it, he wore a pair of blue baggy pants with many pockets, and a kunai and shuriken pouch on each leg, and black combat boots. On his back were two swords, the handles of both blades were both black and red, with gold on the end, the sheaths were also black and red with a dragon design on them, they were placed diagonally right on his back. He then had another weapon, they couldn't tell what it was from the purple cloth that covered it entirely, it went diagonally left.

"So I take it you the spiky blonde guy is Naruto Uzumaki" said the person.

"And if I am?" Naruto questioned

"Well if you were said Blonde then I would say that my friend would like to talk to you face to face. I would also like to note that you two have more in common then you think" the person said while he rested his left elbow in his right hand, and tapped his cheek with his index.

Naruto seemed to get what he was saying while the two girls thought nothing of it.

"Oh by the way the clones aren't needed since as I said I am of no threat to you, and won't be unless provoked." Said the person nonchalantly.

The three were shocked to find that he could detect the clones so easily. "Now then back to what I was saying before, My friend would like me to escort you to an old abandoned warehouse, which happens to be at an old hangout of yours. You're quite well known around there."

Naruto nodded as he knew where it was he was talking about. So far he has sensed no hostility or lies come from this guy, but he was still on guard just in case the guy tried something.

"Ahh I can't believe how rude I'm being I should have introduced myself first. Maybe knowing my name will help with your trust my name is Duko Sokema**.(1)** Now shall we go Uzumaki-san, you can bring your friends if you want." Said the now addressed Duko.

"Very well then, but know that if I feel that I or my friends are threatened then I won't hesitate to defend them or me." Naruto said.

"Very well Uzumaki-san" Duko said and led Naruto the girls to the place for the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They have been walking for a few hours now and they have yet to reach their destination.

"Oh, for kami's sake are w anywhere close to this dump yet" complained an agitated Temari.

"Yes we're very close, Just be patient, trust me my friend will keep plenty entertained" Duko said with a smile.

"_**Hey kit, something's not right**__**here.**_" Kyubii told Naruto through their mental link. "What do you mean" "_**well for one thing theres a strong scent of snakes around here, but I can't tell if it belongs to Orochimaru, so be careful, I don't want us dieing just yet.**_" "Right" Thought Naruto not liking the sound of meeting the Hebi-teme yet."_**Besides I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you little vixens yet, hehehe.**_" laughed the Kyubii perversely. Naruto's eye started to twitch quite violently at that comment ,but let it slide...for now at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well here we are" Duko said when they finally got to the warehouse. It looked like any other abandoned warehouse so I won't go into detail. Duko went to knock at the door which opened afterwards, duh, "After you my kind sir and madams" Duko said gesturing them in first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they stepped in the door slammed shut and the entire warehouse was pitch black. then they heard a booming voice with a small hiss "_**Well hello my guesssstsss...and**_" Kyubii suddenly stood full alert "_** OH SHIT KIT GET**_" "_**WELCOME TO HELL!**_" And the entire room was set ablaze with fire. Demons rose fourth from the ground. Humans in cages and strapped to rocks whaling in pure anguish. And finally from the flames rose a being of pure black fire, crimson blood-shot eyes, green slime dripped from his disgusting yellow teeth. And the other demons started to gather around the beast readying their weapons flames and steel. Then the great beast spoke "_**NOW YOU PATHETIC VERMIN PREPARE TO BE...ENTERTAINED!! NOW EVERYONE ELECTRIC SLIDE**_" The best then do the electric slide. "_**NOW THE CHICKEN DANCE!!**_" They all did the Chicken dance. "_**AND FINALLY GIA, LEE FINISH US UP.**_"

"YOSH LETS GO LEE"

"YOSH GIA-SENSEI LET US SPREAD OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH"

"LEE"

"GIA-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GIA-SENSEI"

And cue creepy sunset scene.

"_**THANK YOU YOU'VE BEEN AN AWESOME CROWD PEACE OUT!!**_" And with that the beast, the demons, the flames, the people in total agony disappeared.

Wee now see our friends with a mixture of expressions. They ranged from pure horror to disgust, from shock to annoyance, and finally all out...ummm I don't even know how to describe the others.

All and all there was only one phrase that could clearly describe the event that just happened "WHAT IN MOTHER FUCKIN HELL WAS THAT?"

Then they heard something else the sound of what appeared to be...laughing?

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA OH MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES THAT WAS FUCKIN HILARIOUS HAHAHAHA."

The group look over to see a boy who was what looked like maybe nineteen who was laughing as if his laugh was depending on it.

The guy had short spiky black hair, you couldn't see his eyes from the sunglasses he wore. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt that was covered by a black trench coat with red snake designs going down both arms, and a golden twin-headed dragon going up the back and the heads showing at the shoulders, he also had an amulet around his neck. It was a black orb with a second red orb inside it with snakes wrapped all around it. He wore black ANBU pants, he had boots with steel embedded around the frame.

"HAHAHA, OH MAN, HAHAHA, HAHA...uhhh...ha...ha...erm...uhhh...hehheh" the man's laughing stopped as soon as he felt the killing intent pouring from the three shinobi. Especially one spiky haired blonde.

the next sent a chill down the mans very core. "_**HACHIBI NO HACHIMATA!! JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!! AND IN A CONTAINER NO LESS!!**_" Bellowed the Kyubii possessed Naruto.

The voice that was heard was from the man who said in a hiss. "_**Well now is that any way to greet an old friend, besides even you have to admit that that was funny, man I wish I could have seen your face outside of that cage.**_"

The two girls looked at the Kyubii possessed Naruto and asked in unison. "You know this lunatic?"

KyuNaru(_this is what I'm calling Naruto when possessed_) sighed and nodded "_**Unfortunately I do he is one of the Bijuu Hachibi no Hachimata the eight-headed snake**_(_is that right?_) _**but I don't know the kid**_"

Then the guy finally stopped laughing and stood up and stared straight at Naruto and the girls and did something no one had expected, along with making a certain super perv proud. "_You_ don't know _me_." The group looked at him and nodded "Well then...ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MY SELF!!" The man proclaimed doing weird dances and poses. While watching this Naruto's eye was twitching up a storm and said "no way in fucking hell, no, please no, for the love of kami-sama, ANYTHING BUT THAT." Panicked the blonde.

"I AM KNOWN THROUGH OUT ALL THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS! MEN ACROSS THE SHINOBI WORLD HAVE BEEN KNOW TO RUN IN TERROR OF MY VERY PRESENCE! I HAVE MADE WOMEN ALL ACROSS THE NATIONS FAINT FROM THE PLEASURE OF MY ULTIMATE CHARM AND GOOD LOOKS! I HAVE BEATEN ARMIES OF MORE THAN A THOUSAND SHINOBI WITHOUT BLINKING AN EYE! I AM KNOWN BY MANY AS THE CRIMSON FANG, THE DEVIL'S SERPENT, BUT MY MOST FAMOUS NAME OF ALL THE SNAKE DANCER!! SNAGIYO SUMARA(**2**)!!" Bellowed the man striking a killer pose.

Everything was silent...more silence...more silence...and more silence...and then three sounds were heard.

**THUD**

**THUD**

**THUD**

Everyone looked to see Naruto, Hinata, and Temari all passed out on the ground.

"Huh, I think we might have went a liiiiiittle bit overboard on them." Said the now proclaimed Snagiyo.

"Jeez, ya think?" Duko said sarcastically.

"And what do you mean we? You were the one who used that comedy of hell jutsu on them"

"True, but you were the one who brought them here without telling them about it." Said Snagiyo

"...This is true." Said Duko

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Well there you have it the third installment of Crimson Arts. I hope it was enjoyable.**

**Naruto: Kinda dull in my opinion. And uhhh, ya mind telling us why your in the story.**

**Me: Well, I was getting to that so (1) The name Duko Sokema I completely made up the name, I think, so if it doesn't sound very Japanese like, thats why**.**(2) the reason for me being in here is well because, Snagiyo Sumara, for me, is just an alter ego, so whenever I put me in here its not me its the actual Snagiyo character that I made. So please don't be upset with me.**

**Naruto: I guess thats acceptable, but still. Oh heres a question, was it just me or did you seem to make Garra look like one of those surfer guys.**

**Me: Ummm in all honesty I wasn't even trying to do that it just ended up like that. Well now I'm blabbing way to much so I'll just leave with this. Please review so I can upload another chapter to this.**

**Ja Ne**

**Naruto: Oh and before you leave the story could you probably tell us how to set up a poll? **


	4. Great, more stuff to worry about

**Me: O.k. first off I will say this…Thank you to the reviewers who were able to clear up the whole Hachibi thing. I was unaware of the identity of the Hachibi so thank you for those who told me. Also just a quick heads up. Now I watch Naruto when I get the chance, and I will read a little of the manga, but that does not mean I know how everything happens, the hachibi for example.**

**Naruto: This is another reminder that the Snagiyo in this story is the author's alter ego not the author himself.**

**Snagiyo: That's right I'm my own kickass self, so screw you ya damn critics.**

**Me: Snagiyo please refrain from offending the readers.**

**Snagiyo: Ha, like there is anything you can do about my offensiveness. I am apart of you so if you try anything on me you will only hurt yourself.**

**Me: Is that so (draws a sword out of nowhere)**

**Snagiyo: Oh, so that's how you want it eh? (Draws his own sword) All right then, shall we dance (bows in formal fashion)**

**(Battle in the background)**

**Naruto: Uhhh… well while there of being idiots I guess I'll take over. Snagiyo Sumara, the author not the character, does not own me or anything else of the Naruto enterprise.**

**Me: AAAHHHHHHH THAT WAS MY FAVORITE COAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH, DDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE.**

**Snagiyo: HA HA HA, AAAHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL, MY SHADES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE COST; YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THOSE.**

Legend

"Speech"

"Thought"

"_Mindscape_"

"**Jutsus**"

"_**Demon/Summons**_"

**Somewhere outside Konoha's walls**

A man was looking over Konoha from top of a tall tree outside the gates. His appearance was simple. He had black hair that also seemed to be tinted with midnight blue, he had black colored eyes that were as dark as night. The rest of his appearance hidden from view by the black hooded cloak that he wore, which had the hood down now "Hmmm, so this is Konoha. Funny I was expecting something a little bit more interesting, instead it's rather dull" Said the man from his branch on the tree. "Oh well, It's better than nothing I suppose. I've been getting bored anyway." the man said "I wonder where those siblings of mine are?" "Well" said a new feminine voice. "I was out scouting the village and nii-san, the last I saw, was in the woods trying to entertain himself" the man sighed hearing this

"I swear I should have never taught him the art of our kekkei genkai. (No idea if I spelled that right) He treats it as if it were a mere toy." The man said as the girl stepped into the light next to him. She had dark blue hair, her eyes were black like the man's, she also wore a cloak, except hers was grey "Actually Onii-san, wasn't it the elders who made you teach him the art." "Yes, that another reason I feel that we made the right choice to leave the clan when we did" "The councilmen were fools to think they could control you Onii-san, besides they only saw our art as a weapon, they fail to see how much it can actually help us and others."

The girls Onii-san smiled at his sibling she was like him, trying to find a way out of a situation with as least violence as possible. "You know Sumiko, I am very proud at how you've turned out" the girl looked at her brother with a look surprise and confusion. "throughout our entire ordeal, through the ways of our clan to when we went to a life as nuke-nins you have never let that falter your out look on life nor your innocence, and I will do everything in my power to protect you, and see that your dream is achieved."

The now identified Sumiko look at her brother in surprise.

"Onii-san" Sumiko said to herself. "Ahhh how touching, I think I'm going to be sick." "Hey shut up" Sumiko shouted "and where have you been Kaosu?" Asked the man he turned to glare at the person. Said person walked into the light.

He had deep blood red hair, his eyes were an equal red, although thee were a few veins showing in his eyes. His outfit was visible unlike the others. He wore a dark red vest with a hood, under that he wore a fish net mesh shirt that covered his torso and went to the middle of his forearms. Where his forearms would have been exposed he wore some type of gauntlet that had an engraved image of the shinigami with a person being skewered in front of him by a blade, it also had what looked like human souls surrounded him. In the center of the gauntlet was a link that connected five different chains that went to his hands. On his left hand, three of the chains were connected to three rings, with jagged spikes sprouting out of them, on the thumb, third (ring finger), and pinky, while the two other chains connected to two steel claws on the index and middle finger. The gauntlet on his right hand was the same, except the two claws were on the middle, and ring fingers, and what seemed like some kind of cloth wrapping on the palm. He wore black ANBU pants with a chain belt that also wrapped down his thighs. He had a kunai holster on his right and left thigh, and black combat boots with a red trim. He also had fresh bloodstains on him.

"So Kaosu, I see you've been hunting again." "He he, what can I say, you two should know that I can't help but enjoy a good hunt. Not that these vermin can really put on much of a hunt." Kaosu replied.

Sumiko shook her head and stared angrily at her younger brother. She just hated how he completely abused their bloodline. The man just stared at his brother in pure disappointment, he let himself be completely become took over by his bloodline to the point that he was just a bloodthirsty maniac.

"So when do we get to wreck some havoc?" Kaosu asked.

"We're not here to cause destruction. We're here to simply gather some info from an informant that I have stationed here. That is all." The man said

"Tch, you've gone soft Zane. You're just as worthless as Sumiko." Kaosu scoffed as he started to walk away. "Well, now I'm bored I think I'll go for another hunt, before we-" he was cut off as he was forced to a knee. "Kaosu" Zane said as he turned to face his youngest sibling. "I think you forgot the one who taught you to use that power of yours, or have you forgotten the difference of our power?" Zane questioned. Kaosu tried to move his body, but he couldn't, he was lucky enough to twitch his eye let alone move an arm. Then all of a sudden, his body jerked itself to a standing position and turned around to face his two older siblings. When he was fully turned, he gazed into his brother's eyes and saw that they had changed. Instead of their night black color, the entire white of the eye was blood red, the iris became very thin, and the pupil was dilated and turned a deep purple. "T-t-the **Chishiogan**" Kaosu stuttered.

"Kaosu, now I've been letting that attitude of yours slide for a while now, but my patience is wearing very thin." Zane said. Once he said this Kaosu started having a hard time breathing, it felt like someone was trying to crush his windpipe. "And you would do well to remember your place, and also that I can still kill you no matter how much you've advanced in our art" To emphasis his point he made Kaosu slam himself face first into the tree in which he stood. "Also it would be wise not to insult me or your sister. Understood"

"………..Y-yes, _Onii-san_." Kaosu answered from the ground. "Good, Now I'm going to go scout around the gates. Sumiko You try and get into the town and do some snooping around, Kaosu your coming with me, Understood." Both siblings confirmed his order. Sumiko went to the village to do as she was told, while Zane and Kaosu went to scout around the gates.

**Back in Konoha in the warehouse.**

It took about thirty minutes for the shinobi to regain consciousness. Once hey woke up they found themselves at the same warehouse just a lot father into the building. There were crates everywhere you looked and there were others in the room with them, but it was too dark to see who they were.

"Ah good your finally awake. Man it took ya long enough, oh a by the way ya got a little bit a drool goin on there." said a voice. They looked to see who it was to see Duko sitting lotus style on one of the crates "ummm, where are we exactly" "your in the cargo room of the warehouse." said a new voice. They saw the man from the warehouse entrance. "Sorry if I scared ya. It's just been a while since I've been able to pull a gag like that on someone, and I just couldn't resist." All he received was a death glare from the three people in front of him making him shift a little nervously. "Anyway, back to the business at hand. I had Duko hear bring you here for more than to scare the living shit out of you, No I have more important business than that." Snagiyo said. "Ummm, before you start could I ask something" Snagiyo turned his head to look at Hinata. "Shoot" "Ummmm, well I always thought that the hachibi was a giant _**Ushi-Oni**_"

When the man went to respond his eyes glazed over and he responded in a hiss. "_**Don't remind me. Seriously, why would you people put him in the eight-tail seat and not me? I mean honestly I was just as good if not better than that fool.**_"

It was true the real hachibi was a giant Ushi-Oni, or a demon with the head of a bull and the body of a sea animal. (_I believe that's right, or at least pretty close._) Yamata was a candidate for the position, but in the end, he was denied.

"_**And now look at him, not only has he lost one of his horns, but he's been sealed into a vessel. Plus he doesn't even have tales all he has are those damn freaky ass arms or tentacles or whatever the fuck he calls them, and another thing**_-"

As Yamata continued his rant, Duko was conversing with our three shinobi. "Well as you can see when ever someone mentions anything about the real hachibi, he tends to go on this little rant; he'll probably realize nobodies listening in about thirty minutes from now."

"_**That ain't no shit. Back in Makai When he found out he didn't get the position he ranted for years, it got really bad when ever he got drunk.**_" Kyuubi said from his cage. Naruto mentally chuckled at the fox's comment.

"Any way back to the matter at hand. As Snagiyo was saying earlier, you were called here for a reason. As your already aware, there is an organization who are after all of the jinchuriki for unknown reasons, called the Akatsuki". The three nodded grimly at this information as it was quite well known to them.

"Well, what if I told you that there was another organization after them and others." The three nin gasped at that bit of info. It was hard enough keeping the Akatsuki at bay. But now someone else was out there. "What you can't be serious, its hard enough keeping the Akatsuki at bay, now we have someone else to worry about" Naruto exclaimed……Wait? Didn't I just say that? "Unfortunately yes, I can also tell you that these people could give Akatsuki a good long run for their money, they call themselves……Sin."

"Sin?" Temari questioned. "Yes, while not a lot is known about these people, I do know that they operated nothing like the Akatsuki. For one they don't have any damn uniforms that they are required to wear, they just have certain trinkets symbolizing there membership with them" Duko stated. "And trust us, they are not to be taken lightly. These guys, are way beyond anything you could come to expect from any of your usual opponents." "Oh, Snagiyo your back nice to see you how was Snaky's rant" Duko asked "Long winded as ever."

"Okay, enough of the talking, so what was this proposition you brought us here for?" Naruto questioned somewhat annoyed.

"Straight to the point huh?………..Very well……. My proposition is this."

**Me: CLIFFY NO JUTSU!!!!!!**

**Naruto: GODDAMMIT!!!**

**Me: I know right. Well this is the latest installment, I've believe I've got someone for a BETA so I might be able to get these in quicker hopefully.**

**Naruto: god knows you need to.**

**Me: SHUT UP. Look I'm sorry that I'm slow, but I can't help it. I wander if maybe it would help to have a laptop…… Eh.**

**Snagiyo: Ummmm isn't there something you were going to say to the readers?**

**Me: Ummm, sorry for being slow?**

**Snagiyo: No, the other thing.**

**Me: Oh, right, O.K. I've got a poll on my account for my Clan of the Eclipse fic. If any are interested go vote……And I really need a translation site. I keep looking, but nothing works for me. Well I think that's it.**

**Ja Ne.**


	5. To readers

Hello my fellow readers. Now I know that you guys are probably pretty pissed at me for not updating for so long *cough2yearscough* and I greatly apologize for this. But in my defense I've been real busy in life. What with work, daily life and what not….. Ok maybe not that great of an excuse but still.

But on the good side of things I'm trying to get back in the flow of things. Now 4 out of 5 says that I'm gonna try and re-redo this story, cause I look back on it and find myself disappointed with it so far. Hopefully I can do better. I've got a beta to help me with this so that might help with things. I'm pretty much just going to buffering the chapters.

Alright so that's all I've got to say for now. So hopefully you guys will be hearing from me again soon.

Ja Ne.


End file.
